A Blue Christmas
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Poor Kagome, she is finished with the jewel shard hunt and makes her wish but now she is home, she doesnt know where to start living in the modern era, she doesnt know how, what will she do? and why cant she escape the past?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru and Kagome's group of friends had just finished destroying Naraku or so they thought. They each had their fair share of wounds except for Sesshomaru so they were all sitting down to catch their breath. Kagome felt something was wrong, Sesshomaru felt it too, Kagome walked over to Naraku's body and stared at it, she felt Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she looked over at him.

"Miko, step away," Sesshomaru moving swiftly to the body of their nightmare, but he was too late, a tentacle raised up and grabbed her throat and another tentacle slammed through her gut, her friends stared, dumbstruck. Sesshomaru was about to rush the tentacles that apparently had a mind of their own but he saw her blood oozing mouth telling him to stay back. Sesshomaru was curious as to what the miko would do, he stood back and watched never feeling a bit helpless in his life until now, but he watched her muster up the remaining strength of her power and turned the tentacles and body parts to ash. She fell but before she hit the ground she landed in Sesshomaru's arm.

"Get the jewel," Kagome mumbled her last breathes, Sesshomaru found the jewel floating down from the sky and snatched it before anyone else could.

"That jewel belongs to me," Inuyasha spat out after having lost Kikyo once again,

"Little brother, the miko is no longer breathing, should you wish to lose both mikos, you care for the dead one, however, you fail to protect the one who has always shown you undying loyalty and love," Sesshomaru growled at his stupid half brother. Inuyasha's ears laid back and bowed his head, Sesshomaru laid Kagome gently on the rain and blood soaked land that would forever be barren, nothing again would grow in the spot, he started to walk away, he had helped them defeat the evil that had caused so much trouble.

_~The miko gave her last breath to defend all of those mortal beings and they will forget what she has given them in time.~ _Sesshomaru thinking it was stupid of her friends to forget such act or how his half brother was stupid enough to throw away the living miko for some dead clay whore. The sword at his side began to almost sing, demanding him of his attention, he stopped,

_~Should you be as stupid as the rest and forget she has saved you as well?~ _his beast asked so boldly,

_~This Sesshomaru will remember, he is not as ignorant as these pathetic humans.~ _Sesshomaru turning slowly and gripping the tainted jewel in his hand tighter as he moved back stoically and emotionlessly to the once living Kagome.

"Move," Sesshomaru pulling out his sword, they all stepped back, only Sesshomaru could see the soul takers trying hard to chain her body down, with a swift clean cut the soul takers vanished. Sesshomaru kneeled down by her side waiting for her to open her eyes, very slowly Kagome's arm came to rest on the torn bloodied uniform, her stomach was healed. Sesshomaru gently felt of her stomach to make sure there was no gapping hole. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and stared attentively at Sesshomaru's golden orbs, they were both quiet but Sesshomaru's eyes, they seemed to be grateful for her warning at the last moment. Kagome slightly nodded once,

"Lay for a moment," Sesshomaru instructed her in a cool tone, Kagome looked at her hand feeling something sticky all over it, her eyes widened and she freaked out trying to get up. Sesshomaru held her down by placing his clawed hand on a little bit of her bare skinned stomach,

"Am I …" Kagome shook,

"No Kagome, this Sesshomaru brought you back with his sword, your duty is not yet finished," Sesshomaru holding the tainted jewel up. Kagome was stunned, he had never called her by name, she looked at the tainted jewel in his clawed hand,

"Right, a wish," Kagome's lips and teeth still covered in her blood, she laid back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled his now bloody hand off her stomach, for some reason it was the first time that blood on his hand ever bothered him, maybe because it was her blood. He stared at his hand for a minute, then looked back at Kagome, she slowly opened her eyes and took the jewel from him and as soon as she touched the jewel it purified the evil inside turning it back to the pure pink vibrant color it originally had. Slowly she gripped the jewel in her palm and closed her eyes tightly.

_~I wish for these lands to be as if Naraku never existed, set everything right again and let these people live in peace.~ _Kagome thought to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes, the jewel melted back into her body being sealed forever and not to be detected by any demon, she stared at the lord who brought her life back to her.

"It is done, the wish has been made," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering what was going to happen next, Kagome groaned.

"I will never forget you Lord Sesshomaru, take care of them please," Kagome feeling all warm and fuzzy around her body. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, he felt something stinging but it was also warm where his other arm should have been, he glanced at the empty spot, his arm was regenerating back. He was quite shocked although it didn't appear on his face, when he looked back she was fading away, he nodded and tried to reach out for her but got a little singed.

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled,

"She went back to her own era, she didn't belong here," Sango strongly explained as hot angry tears ran down her face.

"So she made a wish to give your arm back, that wench! She was supposed to turn me into…" Inuyasha being interrupted by a black hair, he looked at his hair and hands, no claws, no silver hair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to be a demon, not human, Kikyo is gone so being human does me… Kikyo?" Inuyasha sniffing, she walked out of the nearby forest, Inuyasha blinked.

"It would seem, little brother, she has given back what this land lost when Naraku was alive," Sesshomaru stoically as he flexed his new clawed fingers, Sango was still crying over losing her best friend, Miroku was smirking as he looked at his healed hand,

"Sister!" Sango's little brother yelled, Sango saw him running to her,

"Litter brother," Sango smiling sadly. They ran to each other and embraced each other,

"Father and mother are alive!" her little brother shocked,

"Yeah, my dear friend made a selfless wish," Sango holding her brother tightly, wondering what Kagome got out of the wish. Sesshomaru stared at the well for a moment,

_~This Sesshomaru will never forget miko.~ _Sesshomaru thought and closed his eyes, he slowly nodded and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango calling for him, he stopped, he turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye,

"Thank you for everything you have done," Sango trying to smile. He turned to face forward again,

"Honor your dear mortal friend and never forget what she has done for all of you, including you dear brother," Sesshomaru making sure his half brother heard him, Inuyasha glanced in his direction as he held Kikyo,

_~I guess we all owe Kagome…Kagome thanks.~ _Inuyasha turning to look at the well.


	2. Home and Lost

In the modern Era

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, she was already heart sick, having to leave everyone back there without being able to say goodbye and the way Sesshomaru had treated her in the last moments. She ran her hands over the bottom of the well,

"Goodbye guys," Kagome cried, she stayed that way for the whole night and for the half of the next day till she got hungry but she really didn't want anything to eat, slowly she pulled herself up the ladder and walked toward the house with her head hung. She was all dirty from laying at the bottom of the well all night, not to mention she had dried blood all over her too.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome sadly called out but it came out softly, she walked into the kitchen, it appeared to be no one was home,

_~Might as well get used to being alone now.~ _Kagome trying to shrug it off, she looked in the fridge, there wasn't much there so she shut the door and slumped up to her room. Once there she threw herself on the bed and stared at the opposite wall,

_~At least maybe they are all happy, now that I am done with the jewel I should be happy too, happy that I can move on with my life, but I don't see how I could.~ _Kagome thought to herself. Finally she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer and she fell asleep on her bed, but dreams plagued her.

Sleepless Night

_They were fighting Naraku, Kikyo was fighting against Kagome, Inuyasha was too busy trying to make it through the hordes of demons Naraku had unleashed on them and Miroku was poisoning himself by sucking in all the poisonous insects Naraku had cast in Sango's direction. Sango got on Kirara and flew above the evil hanyou throwing her bone boomerang as Sesshomaru was landing blows to the evil hanyou directly. _

"_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, for once put aside your differences and fight together, I know you guys can do it!" Kagome screamed as she finally killed Kikyo. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other and they both nodded slightly and started striking Naraku repeatedly. Kagome kept the lower level demons at bay with her arrows as did Sango while Miroku had passed out from sucking in all the poisonous insects. Then her dream skipped a bit, it showed her walking over to Naraku while Inuyasha was cussing Kagome out for killing Kikyo. _

"_Do you feel that?" Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru, he slowly pulled out his sword, _

"_Miko, step away," Sesshomaru lowly warning her but a tentacle grabbed her up._

Kagome shot up from her bed,

_~Sesshomaru, he tried to protect me unlike Inuyasha, all he ever wanted was Kikyo, I hope you are happy now Inuyasha, I know now you could never love me like I loved you.~ _Kagome thought as she moved her hair out of her dirty face.

"Kagome, I didn't even know you were home, are you okay honey?" her mother coming in her room.

"They are gone mom, all my friends, I'll never get to see them again," Kagome cried. Her mother came and sat down on her bed, they hugged each other till Kagome finally dried her face.

"Honey, why don't you go take a bath, you must be so tired, I'll make your favorite dish tonight, how does that sound?" her mother asked.

"I just want to lay here, I'm not hungry mom," Kagome's stomach telling her mother different. Kagome laid back down and curled into a ball,

"Kagome, you cant just lay here, you have to get up, you have to move on," Kagome's mother rubbing her back.

"I didn't get to say goodbye, I cant move on mom, they were like my family," Kagome closing her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry all over again.

"Kagome, honey, please eat something," her mother begged,

"Just leave me alone for now," Kagome strongly and completely unemotionally. Her mother slowly got up and left her room, Kagome stared at her closed window,

_~He is with her now, he wont ever come back for me, all he came back for was to drag me back and make me hunt for the shards, he never came to just see me.~ _Kagome thought as she turned her back toward the window. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes,

_~Maybe I should just sleep away my life.~ _Kagome thought to herself. Sota came up to see her,

"Hey sis, mom said you weren't doing too good, what's wrong?" her little brother asked.

"I cant ever go back, I'll never be able to see my friends again," Kagome feeling as if she were lifeless.

"So you finished the jewel, you made a wish?" Sota sitting on her bed,

"Yeah, I'm done," Kagome mumbled.

"You still have your friends here," Sota trying to cheer her up,

"Sota, I didn't get to finish high school I have to get a GED so I can salvage what's left of my life," Kagome trying to explain things to him.

"You always have me and mom, you aren't as alone as you think sis," Sota trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Besides, Inuyasha didn't treat you all that well, I'm sure there are better guys out there just waiting for you to get up and shower and get all fancy and walk their way, but you cant just lay around in your old room for the rest of your life, you have yet to live in this era sis," Sota strongly. Kagome slowly sat up,

"I guess your right Sota, but it hurts," Kagome looking down at her hands in her lap.

"It will for a time but you can get a job, keep busy and you wont have time to think about it so much, they will always be with you in your heart like grandpa will," Sota explained softly.

"Yeah, I guess, though it would help if I moved away from the well too," Kagome deep in thought,

"How are you go to do that, it costs money, you don't even have a job," Sota staring at her.

"I'll get one, I'll find a way, but if I am going to move on with my life I have to get away from the shrine," Kagome slowly getting up, she moved to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She slowly peeled off her stained clothes and started the tub, as the hot water ran she stared at herself in the mirror, slowly she ran her fingers across her stomach,

_~Sesshomaru, thank you for giving me my life back, I wont waste a minute of it, though, I wish…I wish I could have stayed, then I would have been able to give you your arm back, after all you did try to protect me.~ _Kagome thought since she never actually saw his arm heal. She didn't know what the aftermath of her wish had done but she thought for sure it wouldn't have given back his missing arm. Slowly she turned and stepped into her bath water, she groaned,

"Ah, a nice hot soak," Kagome resting against the back of the tub. Sota went back downstairs,

"Did you check on your sister?" their mother asked,

"Yeah, she is saying she wants to move away, away from the shrine," Sota softly, the woman hesitated, she looked down at the pot of soup,

"She thinks of them too much here, I can see why she would want to move," the woman trying to not to sound too upset over it.


	3. Too much thinking

Two months later Kagome was living in her own apartment at the opposite end of town and working at a very top dollar hotel. She had aced her GED test and gotten a really good paying job at the hotel, sure she worked her way up but it didn't take her long, for the first month she worked as housekeeping, and every customer loved her. Of course anyone that came in contact with her loved her because of her outgoing attitude, and that is how she got the nice tips everyone left her in their room after staying. Now she worked the front desk, answering the phones and making reservations, and again everyone who came in contact with her walked away pleased and a smile graced their face even if they had been in a bad mood. Kagome loved her job and it did take up most of her time but at the end of the quitting day she always went back to her little cozy but empty house, except for Buyo, her mother insisted she take her oversized lazy ass cat to keep her company.

"I'm home Buyo, are you hungry?" Kagome opening the door,

"Meow," Buyo laying in the bay window twitching his tail.

"Must be nice to get to lay around all day, come on, I got the food you like," Kagome sighed. The oversized cat lazily moved and stretched and a loud thud later Buyo's feet hit the floor, he lounged his way over to the food dish and ate greedily, as if he had been starving all day. Kagome fixed some ramen, she stood there watching it cook in the microwave thinking of the times she had cooked ramen for all her friends that had become a family to her, besides it was Inuyasha's and Shippo's favorite. The microwave beeped, Kagome blinked out of her thoughts and got upset, she jerked the door open on the microwave and grabbed the disposable cup and threw it in the trash, she stomped off towards the bedroom and slammed the door. She threw her dress coat and her skirt into the floor and crashed onto the bed not bothering with her nightly traditional bath that usually helped chase away the stress of the day, baths had a tendency to make her relax and ponder on the past and her second family and it was bad enough she always came home to a cat.

_~I'm like an old cat lady but without all the cats.~ _Kagome thought as she drifted to sleep. Its not like she didn't have offers, she had men throwing themselves at her all the time, she was a very gorgeous young lady, at 21 years old she had longer black hair, her eyes didn't have the shine like they did when she was in the Feudal Era, there was a sadness in them, she was still skinny but not sickly looking, her curves filled out in all the right places but for some reason she wouldn't take the men's offers. Most if not all were highly successful business men who had came to stay plenty of times at the hotel and most having the same old line,

"Hey sweetheart, I enjoyed my time here so much the last time I had to come back just to see you," and some would bring her jewelry, others brought her expensive chocolates from exotic places, and most would give her both with a couple 100 dollar tips. Kagome always would blush and try her best to flirt with them but really, she didn't know what to do, the only guy she ever had a crush on was Inuyasha and he never really flirted with her that much, so she simply replied,

"it's a pleasure to see you again, thank you so much, really, you shouldn't have, and I really hope you have another great stay in our suite, don't work too hard now," Kagome would giggle and flash her gorgeous smile at them and they would swoon. That night she dreamed of yester years.

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome greeting the stoic creature before her, _

"_Miko, Rin is in need of your assistance, you shall come to this Sesshomaru's home and care for her," Sesshomaru coolly ordered. Kagome looked around, Inuyasha was gone once again and she looked at her friends, _

"_I cant leave my friends," Kagome softly, really wanting to help the little girl. _

"_Very well, your friends shall come as well," Sesshomaru explained, fighting himself on the inside for letting the other mortal humans come along. Once they had arrived the lord showed them to their quarters and then showed Kagome where Rin was. _

"_You shall remain here at this castle till she is well," Sesshomaru commanded, _

"_Listen up Sesshomaru, you may think I'm scared of you but I am not, I have never been, I like Rin, she is like my own, you don't have any power over me, but whenever Rin is in trouble and sick, I will help in any way I can, all you have to do is ask," Kagome explained, she checked Rin out. _

"_She has a fever and the chills, I need more blankets for her, also I'll need to fix some tea and she'll need to try to eat something, may I use your kitchen?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, he nodded, _

"_Come," Sesshomaru leading the way, Kagome rolled her eyes and followed after him. She was led to the kitchen where she fixed some soup and tea for the young sick one, when she was finished and had made her way back to the room Rin was in she found Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of Rin's bed that had about five extra heavy furs on it. She watched him as he felt of her forehead to check on her fever, she had never in her life seen Sesshomaru do such a caring act towards any living creature. _

_She had wished she could watch more but the tea and soup were getting cold, slowly she made her way over to the bed, she sat the tray down and got in the bed under the blankets and furs and pulled Rin into her lap to sit her up a little, _

"_Can you hand me that soup?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru gave her the bowl of soup, he watched as Kagome coaxed the little girl into eating the soup. Two days later Rin was getting better but Kagome was now bed ridden with it. _

"_Miko, you shall not move from this bed, nor will you come in contact with your mortal friends, you will explain to this Sesshomaru how to fix that soup," Sesshomaru throwing more furs onto her body. Kagome was surprised at his reaction, she nodded and explained softly how to make the soup and tea. He brought her the soup and tea everyday and fed her the way she had fed Rin, he brought her into his lap and leaned her back against his unarmored chest and fed her. _

"_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, you know my name is Kagome," Kagome thinking he didn't know it already, _

"_This Sesshomaru only holds enough respect for you to call you miko, be grateful for the name he has chosen to address you by," Sesshomaru making her drink the tea. One night when her fever subsided she opened her eyes to find the stoic demon in the chair at the end of the bed, appearing to be asleep. _

"_Miko," Sesshomaru addressed her, _

"_Yes," Kagome moaned, _

"_You fever has dropped, you should be feeling better in the morning," Sesshomaru getting up and starting to walk away. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru, why did you stay?" Kagome asked softly, _

"_This Sesshomaru did as you have done for Rin," Sesshomaru hesitating, _

"_I believe I laid by her side all night," Kagome explained, _

"_It makes me feel safe and protected," Kagome not having the strength to move just yet. _

"_The half breed is your protector, is he not?" Sesshomaru turning his head, Kagome closed her eyes, he immediately smelt sadness pour from her. _

"_The half breed no longer protects me," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru didn't turn around but he didn't walk away either, after a few minutes he decided to turn and walk back to his chair. _

"_From now till Naraku is defeated this Sesshomaru and his pack will follow your pack," Sesshomaru lowly and coolly explained, Kagome blinked her eyes, she couldn't believe her ears. _

"_Why would you do that?" Kagome shocked,_

"_It is none of your concern, sleep miko," Sesshomaru folding his arms across his chest. _

"_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled as she was quickly falling back to sleep. _

Kagome woke up to the sunrise,

_~I guess that was when I was able to admit out loud that Inuyasha didn't care for me like I did him, but does that mean I fell for Lord Sesshomaru?~_

Kagome pondering to herself about how things went down.

_~No Lord Sesshomaru became apart of the group, he only protected me because of his family's honor, since Inuyasha didn't protect me anymore that means that Lord Sesshomaru took the responsibility to protect me, either that or for Rin's sake, oh, Rin, I'm sorry I left without getting to say goodbye, I guess I'll never be able to see how well you grew up.~ _Kagome's eyes watering. She quickly shook her head, moving as if she had a hangover from the night before, to the bathroom, peeling off her lacy set of underwear she had not had the energy to pull off from the night before and stepped into the hot steamy shower.

"That hit's the spots," Kagome moaned and closed her eyes.


	4. New Companion

It was halfway through her shower when she heard things being knocked over and things crashing into the walls in her living room.

_~Oh no, I'm being robbed!~ _Kagome froze, even holding her breath hoping the Kami the robber wouldn't hear her heart beating and find her naked in the shower. She listened as things finally quieted down, slowly and carefully she made her way out of the shower, leaving the shower running to try and trick the intruder, slowly she grabbed up a hair dryer for her choice of weapon, there wasn't much of anything else she could use as a weapon, sure there was her razor but it wasn't even sharp enough to cut the hair off her legs and she didn't know if her powers still worked, and didn't want to resort to those, there was no telling what would happen to her if someone found out she did have powers. Slowly she cracked the door and peeped out, the room was a mess, like a tornado came through, everything was broke, the TV, the lamp, the picture frames, the nice glass coffee table, even her most cozy recliner had claw marks in it and the stuffing popping out like popcorn…wait…claw marks? Kagome forgot all about being naked and holding the hair dryer in her hand, she ran over to the chair and almost started crying.

"My chair…wait…are those claw marks?" Kagome running her hand over the destroyed chair,

_~A demon?~ _Kagome thought, she didn't feel any auras or sense any demons.

_~Must have been a knife.~ _Kagome being broke out of her thoughts by gasps, Kagome glanced at the door, neighbors had their mouths covered with their hands and some gave her a big grin and waved at her, mostly the males though.

"Okay people, nothing to see here," Kagome coming to the door and shutting it and trying to lock it but it was broke.

"Good thing I'm off today, guess I need to get a couple of deadbolts," Kagome mumbled out loud, a meow came from under the ripped up chair,

"Oh Buyo, you're okay, maybe I should give you back to mom and get a guard dog," Kagome thought again. She made a list of things and went and got some clothes on. Kagome went out on the town and was currently now on the sidewalk in the busy city of Tokyo but she spotted someone, someone with silver hair turning the corner just ahead of her, she ran through the crowd of people, almost knocking some down in the process. When she turned the corner there wasn't anyone that had matched the description she had seen or thought she had saw.

_~Damn, I am imagining things, I have to stop doing this to myself.~ _Kagome shaking her head. She went and picked up her deadbolt locks and stopped by the pound. Her heart went out to all the poor dogs in there, she started to roam through the hall down to where she heard the dogs, since there wasn't anyone at the desk.

"Come on you stupid mutt," a guy dragging a German Shepherd who was fighting the whole way, down the hall to be put to sleep.

"Hey wait, you cant do that to this poor animal," Kagome walking over to the guy,

"Lady, you need to stay back, this dog doesn't like anybody," the handler wrestling with the dog, Kagome could tell that the poor dog had been mistreated, she got down to the dog's level,

"Come here little guy," Kagome calling the dog, he crept toward her offered hand and sniffed it all around. Slowly he started to lick it, his tongue looked all torn up.

"I'll take him," Kagome gently petting the dog,

"You are serious?" the handler stunned,

"Yeah, obvious no one else has adopted him and you are about to kill him, he seems to like me, and I am here willing to take him in and give him the proper attention that he obviously needs, so yeah, I am in need for a guard dog and he will be the perfect one," Kagome explained.

"Okay, well I guess he is all yours then, we sell leashes and everything else you need for him up front," the handler slipping the dog loose,

"Thanks," Kagome smiling,

"Come on boy, lets get you some goodies," Kagome leading the way, the dog started to follow her and he suddenly fell to the floor. Kagome turned back,

"Oh goodness, I guess I'll have to carry you home, don't worry I'll fix your tongue and spoil you rotten in no time," Kagome getting him up in her arms and carrying him up to the front. She listed everything she needed for the dog and gave the pound a nice donation to help the rest of the dogs.

"I will call you Sesshomaru, you may have an attitude but you still can show love to the right person," Kagome smiling. She finally made it back to the apartment with him and carried him to her bedroom and laid him down. Slowly she called upon her healing powers and carefully ran her hands over his body and fixed the problems the dog had.

"You'll still be weak till I get you eating properly, I'll go fix you some food," Kagome gently petting the dog. She left the room for a few minutes and returned with some soft canned dog food, she dug her fingers in it and hand fed him the whole can, she then went and got some water in a baster and fed him water.

"That's enough for now, just rest," Kagome going and washing up and then started work on her apartment door. Night had came and her new dog was up moving around slowly,

"Come on, you need to go do your business," Kagome carrying him down to the dog park. She snapped the leash on him and walked him around, in no time he finished and she cleaned up after him and carried him home.

"Tonight I'll give you a bath, that way tomorrow you can come to work with me, just till you get better," Kagome putting him back to her bed. She fixed a bowl of water and some soft dog food in his fancy bowl and went to shower. Sesshomaru, the German Shepherd, was grateful for the young lady that took him in, he carefully jumped off the bed and ate some more food and drank his water and carefully jumped back onto the bed, he smelt Buyo who was still hiding under the chair in the living room but he was too weak to seek out a chase, besides he had not been entertained in the whole chasing cats deal in his life. He had been a police dog once but then his partner died from cancer and Sesshomaru had already been retired so there was nowhere to go but the streets, his partner didn't have any family. Sesshomaru laid his head down on the bed staring at the bathroom door. At that moment he vowed to guard his beautiful and kind hearted owner, at any cost. Kagome came out of the shower,

"Hey boy, you ate, do you need to go back to the park?" Kagome asked. He jumped down and stumbled a little,

"Careful boy," Kagome trying to help him up, he growled a little.

"I know, you don't want help but you aren't in any position to do it alone," Kagome explained with a sad smile. Sesshomaru could smell the unshed tears in her eyes, he wondered how he could have sparked such sadness from her, he felt guilty for having sparked such pain and he whined and licked her face.

"I'm okay Sesshy, it was a lifetime ago, really, I should be over it by now," Kagome letting tears fall, she hugged the dog's neck.

"Wow, okay, when we get back you need a bath, you aren't sleeping with me stinking that bad," Kagome putting his leash on him and leading him out to the park again. When they returned Kagome was exhausted mentally, thinking of yester years again, slowly she hung up Sesshomaru's leash and made ramen again, she sucked it down and went to make sure both deadbolts were locked.

"I guess tomorrow should be fun, the past coming to rear it ugly head, come Sesshomaru, Buyo, I have a long day tomorrow," Kagome making her way to her bedroom, the dog looked at the roughed up Lazy Boy chair and saw a big overfed cat slump its way to the bedroom, Kagome was laying out her old uniform since she was having to dress for work in the time era she had traveled to, the dog cocked his head at an angle,

"They are having some sort of a convention tomorrow I have to dress the part, you'll see, it supposed to be Feudal Era Japan, now, lets go give you a bath, so you at least smell and look handsome," Kagome leading the way, he never cared for baths, so he laid down with his head between his two front paws, Kagome started the water, making sure it was the right temperature and found Sesshomaru laying in the bedroom floor.

"Sorry boy, but you stink," Kagome picking him up and carrying him to the tub and putting him in the water. He liked his owner and owed her his life but he growled to show her how much he hated having a bath. Finally Kagome was satisfied with his scent and got him out and dried him with a white fluffy towel. Making sure he was dried as much as he could be she let him on her bed and crawled in bed herself. She sat her alarm clock so she wouldn't be late for work.

"Now Sesshomaru, I've set my clock to go off in the morning so don't freak out and rip it to shreds okay?" Kagome petting him. He looked at her happily, but he would have other plans for that machine, those things always hurt his ears. Kagome and the German Shepherd fell asleep together while Buyo laid on Kagome's bookshelf, high in the corner in case of any more break ins he wouldn't get killed.


	5. The past rearing and slapping

Kagome's alarm went off, Sesshomaru jerked up and was very much attempted to crush the annoying machine but instead he decided to drown the noise out with his own noise. Kagome jerked up, her hair was a mess from tossing and turning in her sleep.

"God, Sesshomaru, stop with the howling, I get it, I really do, the alarm hurts your ears just chill out," Kagome slapping the alarm, her way of turning off the annoying noise that woke her up for work everyday. Sesshomaru stopped his howling after the alarm had gotten turned off. Kagome didn't get up though, she threw the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep but Sesshomaru jumped off the bed and pulled the covers off her, slowly the covers fell further down off of Kagome's body and the cold air made a chill roll over her body.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome groaned, he barked,

"I know okay, I really don't want to go to work today though," Kagome slowly sitting up in the bed, he bark twice.

"God! Alright! I'm getting up, okay, just lay off," Kagome huffed and got up and hissed when her bare feet hit the floor,

"I hate winter, damn cold," Kagome snapped, she dressed in her old school uniform and brushed her hair and teeth, putting on a tiny bit of make up and put her hair up in a ribbon like Kikyo had worn hers.

"Okay, come on Sesshomar, time to go," Kagome snapping the leash on him, he had ate breakfast while Kagome was getting ready. They swung by the park and let Sesshomaru do his business then they walked over to the hotel. Kagome walked in and greeted everyone,

"Kagome, what are you wearing, here put this on, it's a miko, or priestess costume, don't really know that much about it, hurry up and go change," the boss throwing the red and white traditional miko kimono at her.

_~Great, now I have to look like Kikyo again, just great.~ _Kagome rolling her eyes and going to the bathroom to change. Finally she looked herself over in the mirror,

_~Why, how…how did I get conned into this?~ _Kagome moaned.

_~Just think, put on a good show and you'll get some pretty tips.~ _her consciousness explained.

_~Yeah, the money is pretty good and I have been saving for college, this would give me a nice boost.~ _Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru cocked his head sideways, wondering why she was dressed in a weird costume for,

"You'll see boy, alright, lets go," Kagome shaking her head.

_~Never thought I'd have to look like her again, things I do for money.~ _Kagome sighed as she led the way to the desk. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the desk curious to what all this was about. Kagome started seeing oddly dressed customers come through, most were dressed in demon costumes she had seem and fought in the feudal era, there were some dressed as mikos like her. Her eyes were watering up,

_~I have to stay strong, I signed onto this weekend event to buy nice Christmas gifts for mom and Sota, got to stay strong.~ _she chanted to herself.

"Ah, my lovely miko, what is wrong, you look so sad today," one of the business men dressed as Inuyashs asked. Sesshomaru, her new guard dog and companion growled, the man glanced down,

"I see you got yourself a guard dog, it isn't to keep me away I hope," the man smiling,

"Oh no sir, I just got robbed yesterday, he is a little weak from not eating properly that's why I brought him today, but he is a fighter," Kagome seriously.

"So, what did you name him?" the man monopolizing her time,

"I named him Sesshomaru," Kagome softly.

"Ah yes, the Inu demon, that's a good strong name for him," I'm dressed as his brother," the man explained.

Actually Inuyasha was his half breed half brother, half human, half demon," Kagome explained as a tear rolled down her face.

"Are you sure your feeling okay today?" the man seeming genuinely concerned for her,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure, I've just got a lot on my mind, have a good time today," Kagome wiping her face with her hand. The man slipped her a crisp 100 dollar bill,

"Maybe this will help you get some things taken care of," the man kissing her hand.

"Thanks, but really its not necessary," Kagome trying to smile,

"Please, you are a very nice young lady, I don't like to see you crying," the man strongly, she blushed and laughed a little.

"There's that gorgeous smile," the man smiling, she nodded,

"You try and enjoy the convention as well," the man leaving her alone. She saw more demons, a lot of Lord Sesshomaru's came through but they were all fake looking, no one could match his stoic cold demure and again her guard dog would growl at the men that hit on her.

_~I'm beginning to think he doesn't like men.~ _Kagome thought as she glanced down at him. When she looked up another Sesshomaru walked through the door, same outfit as the rest, but this one was missing the same arm as the real lord, also he had grace and the same exact cold and stoic attitude as the real one. On his arm he had left was a girl dressed in Kagome's school uniform, she looked just like Kagome, the uniform and black hair, the man dressed as the cold lord stared at Kagome.


	6. Is it him or just a high class businman

Kagome stared intensely at the man and the woman he had on his arm, she shook her head, she was getting a migraine and it wasn't even noon yet,

"Are you alright?" the young lady asked,

"Um, yes, sorry, I'm, um…. Sorry, you are the fitting image of Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't recall anywhere in the history books of someone in a school uniform," Kagome knowing it was supposed to be her, but all of this was causing her mind to shut down from too much of a overload so she didn't even think that this could very well be the lord that gave her life back to her.

"Its because some scrolls were lost through the year," the young woman smirking. Kagome's dog walked up to the lady and she bent down and petted the dog.

"Awe, look, she's got a dog, what's his name?" the lady asked,

"His name is Sesshomaru, I'm surprised he isn't growling, I don't think he likes men, but you're the first male he seems to connect with, weird, anyway, are you staying in the hotel or just for the convention?" Kagome asked.

"It's under Tashio Corps," the man coolly explained,

"Oh, right, you are the one holding the convention, here is your room key, everything is already taken care of, if you need anything at all, please call, I'm helping with the convention, so if there is anything you need, I'm the one that can service it for you, and please enjoy you stay with us," Kagome smiling sadly.

"Thank you," the lady giving a giggly smile, as they walked away the man smelt tears and sadness pouring from Kagome.

"Hmm, I wonder why she named him after the Inu demon and not the younger half brother?" the lady looking right at her male companion. The man just walked to the elevator silently and pushed the button for the elevator, deep inside he knew why, it was because the half brother didn't protect her in the end. They got on the elevator and the man stared at Kagome, she was hugging her dog for comfort as she cried. The elevator doors opened and they stepped on and went to their room to get settled in.

Down in the convention area an hour later the man who acted like the real Sesshomaru was holding this convention was making his way around the room and making contacts like the convention was held to do. He was making sure everything was set up as he per quested, which it was to a perfect T. He glanced at Kagome to see how she was fairing, she was faking it well but he could see past the gorgeous smile she put on that she was dying inside every minutes being around things she knew from the feudal era. The man moved to talk to another client but found Kagome's dog staring at him and sitting there out of the way. He could read the dog well,

_~If you dare harm milady, you will pay dearly.~ _the dog's eyes seemed to say silently. The man nodded and the dog disappeared, the man made his way over to Kagome,

"You look as if you need some air, come," the man leading the way, Kagome stared after him and then down at her guard dog.

"You continue to surprise me," Kagome mumbled as she followed after the man that had reminded her so much of the stoic lord who had once saved her life. Once they hit the cold fresh air Kagome hissed as a rush of wind chilled her to the bone.

"Miko, why is it this meeting is disturbing you so?" the man asked,

"Really, its not the meeting, I just cant seem to let go of my past," Kagome shrugged,

"Then tell me, why is it when you look at me it causes you such pain?" the man leaning against the wall. Kagome looked at him and looked away,

"I don't… you just remind me of someone who saved my life once and I never got to repay him or to give him my thanks, of course he had the same cold and stoic attitude as you yourself carry so my gratitude would probably not mean very much to him, I don't know why I'm telling you all of my problems, its not like its any of your concern, right? Anyway, I could never forget what he did for me back then, when there was no one else to protect me he came rushing in," Kagome looking up at the cloudy sky. The man smirked a little,

"If this said male came to you for help…" the man began to ask,

"There's no doubt, I would do anything and everything in my power to help him I owe him my life," Kagome staring him down, the dog whined,

"Of course there would be accommodations for my dog to live with my mom and brother if I had to lay down my life for him that's a given," Kagome strongly as she gave her dog a small smile.

"You care for such an animal, you must possess a very kind heart," the man explained.

"When I found him in the pound he was on his way to be put to sleep, he was mistreated and half dead, but his attitude reminded me of someone, he is a fighter and so I took him in and cleaned him up, maybe now he wont have to fight so hard," Kagome bending down and burying her face into his fur.

"He reminds you of your so called savior," the man assumed,

"Yes, and even he didn't care for many but the right person came along and he let her in his life, even with the cold stoic attitude he possessed he could let at least the right person in his life," Kagome explained.

"And what about you?" the man curiously,

"I don't know, in this day and time I don't know who to trust," Kagome sighed, getting a headache again.

"What of your savior, did you trust him?" the man asked,

"You ask such personal questions and a lot of them, but I'd like to think we left on an understanding, he did continue to surprise me though," Kagome explained with a small smile. The man smirked a little again,

"You may act the part very well but you are not him," Kagome walking away,

"And you are so sure of yourself little miko," the man staring her down with those oh so familiar golden orbs, she stared at his eyes.

"You talk too much, besides the real Lord Sesshomaru could barely stand my presence and he smells like the forest green trees not of greed, but believe me I wish you were him, at least it would be a friendly face, but contacts, a costume, and an cold, stoic, and graceful attitude does not make you him, sorry I have to get back to the meeting," Kagome seriously, he watched her as she headed inside, secretly wiping a tear from her face. The dog looked at the man, he let his original scent be known to the wind and the wind caught his scent and carried it to Kagome's nostrils, She stopped and closed her eyes, she shook her head thinking she was really losing it,

"Maybe I need a vacation after this," Kagome going to the bathroom. She took a deep breathe and sighed, her make up was running all over her face, she cleaned herself up and went back out there. For the rest of the evening she avoided the man the best she could. Two more days of this, Kagome was already drained of all strength.

"I cant do this, this is too much," Kagome hugging her knees to her chest in the bath, her cell phone rang, she grabbed it off the back of the toilet and saw that it was her mother. She took a deep breathe in and answered the phone,

"Hi mom," Kagome sighed,

"Hey sweety, how was the convention today?" her mother asked,

"It was pure hell mom, I saw way too many Sesshomarus and Inuyashas, there was one Sesshomaru that even came in with a girl who was dressed up like me, I actually talked to him, he was the only one that even acted like him, the cold and stoic attitude, everything, but he is just some high class business man, he is the one that is carrying on this convention, so I was thinking that if I stick around and help out all weekend I might actually get a nicer paycheck, after all he owns Tashio Corps," Kagome sadly.

"Maybe he is the real Lord Sesshomaru, maybe you should talk to him some more," her mother suggested,

"It hurts mom, it kills me to know I left all my friends behind, besides mom, I would be able to tell if there were demons walking around in the modern era, I'm a powerful miko," Kagome explained.

"Honey if there were demons in this era they would probably being concealing their true self and that means hiding their demonic aura right?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm tired…no, I'm beyond tired, not to mention there are two more days of this crap going on, I need to take my bath and go to sleep so I can deal with the rest of this weekend, I love you mom, but really this is something I need to get past," Kagome hanging up. That night Kagome cried herself to sleep.


	7. A proposal

That morning Kagome ran through the same routine as she had done the day before only she dressed in the miko outfit instead of her uniform and got up early enough to walk Sesshomaru before work.

"Sorry boy but are well enough to stay here while I'm at work today, please, please don't chew anything up while I'm gone," Kagome kissing the dog's head and locking the door behind her. As Kagome walked down the sidewalk she got to thinking about what her and her mother talked about last night, she was too busy thinking that she wasn't watching where she was going, she was about to get hit by a truck, but something swooped in and got her out of the way. When she woke from her daze she found herself hugging the same man who was still dressed as Sesshomaru, Kagome felt his muscular arms through the attire, she jerked away, but lost her balance, again his muscular arms wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Um, I'm sorry for touching you," Kagome feeling like she should apologize for touching him if he was anything like Sesshomaru,

"You have done no wrong," the man explained coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked,

"At the time, protecting you from getting hit by a truck," the man stoically, Kagome looked away, she hated crying, she hated that her past wouldn't leave her alone,

"Thanks, for saving me, I have to get to work," Kagome pulling away and started to walk away rather quickly. The man watched her walk toward the gorgeous hotel she worked at,

_~Why does she do this to herself, why can she not move past this?~_ the man thought.

_~You remember how she left, she didn't get to say goodbye, you remember the one person she even attempted to say goodbye to, she knows they are all _dead now.~ the man's beast explained to him. The man nodded,

_~I should reveal myself to her now, to save herself from the pain.~ _the man seriously.

_~No, now is not the time.~ _the beast growled,

_~You do not rule me.~ _the man roared inside.

_~I'm just saying would you not want to learn more about her before you ask her to fix your arm that you once again lost to such foolishness?~ _the beast asked.

_~It was not a foolish act, I protected her just like Kagome asked of me.~ _the man huffed. He walked to the hotel and proceeded to the front desk,

"I need room service to 203, please," the man telling Kagome,

"Of course, would you like it staggered or as soon as possible?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as possible," the man explained,

"Alright, and your breakfast order?" Kagome glancing up, he gave her a list of food and drinks and she wrote it down.

"Alright, I'll give this to the chef and have it sent up to your room as soon as its fixed," Kagome walking off to the kitchen. The man watched her walk away,

_~Little brother you were a baka to believe she could be your dead whore's reincarnation, she is nothing like her.~ _the man thought as he slowly walked up to his room to wake his female companion for breakfast and a hot shower. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door of the man's suite, he walked to the door and opened it.

"I took the liberty of bringing your room service so it wouldn't get too cold, where would you like for me to put it?" Kagome asked.

"By the wall here," the man explained, Kagome pushed the cart over to the wall.

"Just give me a call when you would like for me to come pick up the cart, Mr. Tashio," Kagome assumed that's what his last name was.

"Thank you Kagome," the man stoically, she bowed and left the room, the young woman who was traveling with the man came out of the bathroom dressed as Kagome and drying her hair with a towel.

"Who was that?" the lady asked.

"Kagome dropped off our food, eat before it gets cold," Mr. Tashio demanded, she finished drying her hair and sat down with him to eat breakfast, when she lifted the tops off the dishes Mr. Tashio noticed it was still hot,

_~The miko does her job well, maybe I should as her to work for me.~ _the stoic figure thought. After they finished with their food, Mr. Tashio called downstairs,

"Kagome, how may I help you?" Kagome answered the phone,

"This is Mr. Tashio, you can come and remove the cart from our room now," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Of course, how was your breakfast?" Kagome asked,

"It was well cooked, and I appreciate that you took the time to bring our breakfast in a timely manner," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Your welcome, alright, I'll have someone watch the desk for me and I'll be right up," Kagome hanging up.

_~See, she is already catering to our needs, she would be perfect for our personal secretary and she isn't all over us like that other whore is, that's a bonus.~_ his beast explained.

_~Of course, I shall ask her when she comes.~ _Mr. Tashio thought. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Tashio answered the door and stepped aside to let Kagome in.

"Before you take the cart I have a proposal for you," Mr. Tashio shutting the door,

"Okay," Kagome staring at him,

"Quit your job," Mr. Tashio bluntly, Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"I have a job for you and the pay is triple what you make now," Mr. Tashio leaning against the wall,

"What would I being doing?" Kagome asked,

"You would be my personal secretary, filing, keeping track of my appointments, arranging for events, that sort of thing, you would have your own personal office," Mr. Tashio explaining what the job entailed,

"I…I…" Kagome being interrupted,

"My father is cool Kagome, please, I'd like to see more of you, and my father's office could use someone like you," the young lady begging like a child. Kagome laughed a little,

"How long would I have to decide?" Kagome asked,

"Till this convention is over," Mr. Tashio stoically.

"Wow, not a whole lot of time to decide," Kagome thinking,

"It is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Mr. Tashio coolly explained.

"Quite, but I really like it here," Kagome softly,

"Whatever you decide, I shall ask one more time on Sunday, now we shall go and see to the meeting downstairs," Mr. Tashio moving to the door,

"Of course, so how is the meeting going, making any progress?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, I do not hold meetings where I waste my time," Mr. Tashio holding the door for the two women. They rode down to the convention, Kagome separated from them for a while to wait to get someone to take over her desk so she could focus on the convention.


	8. The Man behind the costume

Night had fallen as Kagome laid in bed thinking about the proposal that Mr. Tashio had offered her.

"He did say that the pay was triple of what I was making but money isn't everything, and I would have to be stuck at a desk all day, but on the other hand this job is a step up from what I am doing now, and if I did a good job for him and found a another job I liked he could maybe give me a great recommendation letter or something, but if I actually like the job well enough I might stay for a while, of course there is that whole college thing, but I really don't know what kind of a career I want to pursue, I guess I could take the job for now and ponder on it till I get enough money saved up," Kagome talking out loud, she glanced over at her dog,

"You were such a good dog today, my next day off we'll go relax in the park," Kagome petting him as she snuggled up against him.

**Dreams of the past **

_Kagome was sitting around their group's fire, Sesshomaru was sitting on the other side, Rin and Shippo were laying in her sleeping bag curled up together, fast asleep. She could feel Sesshomaru burning a hole through her with those golden amber orbs, she glanced up at him, _

"_Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome feeling that he wanted to ask something. _

"_You are not from this time," Sesshomaru coolly stated, _

"_No, I'm not," Kagome softly as she poked the fire. _

"_This Sesshomaru wants to understand the time you do come from," Sesshomaru ordered stoically. _

"_From the modern era, there are schools for us humans to attend to learn history, math, English, science, that sort of thing, we travel by automobiles, they are a type of a machine with a metal body, an engine, and four wheels, the houses are more stable than the villages huts, we have large buildings that block out the sky, I highly doubt you would like it, its overran with humans, no demons exist, well none that I know of anyway, and with a sense of smell like yours you would probably die from the air pollution, its not as beautiful as it is here, of course there are laws we have to obey, you cant kill someone as freely as you can here, its called murder in our time," Kagome explained. _

"_Demons are capable of concealing themselves, tell me, a male of this Sesshomaru's stature, what would he be known as in your world?" Sesshomaru curious although kept the cold uncaring mask in place. _

"_If you concealed yourself as a human and had enough smarts you would be known as a high class business man, working in one of the large buildings in the city, everyone would know your name, oh, we have holidays too, Christmas and New Years come in the winter months, which are mostly family and friends giving gifts but Christmas is Christ's birthday New Years everyone parties and drinks and at midnight they bring in the new year with their friends and family there are birthday parties where the child's friends come together and have cake and ice cream and give gifts to the child whoever's birthday it is and they play games, um, Halloween, we all get dressed up however we want, there's mother's day where mom's get gifts and are praised for bringing the child into the world, and Father's Day which is basically the same except its for the fathers, um, no one dresses in kimonos anymore, just pants, or shorts, and top or dresses, but that's the basic of our era," Kagome shrugged. _

"_You seem as if you are more settled here than your own era," Sesshomaru stated coolly, _

"_I do like it here better, my friends are here, my son and daughter are here," Kagome looking behind her to her sleeping bag at the kids. _

"_And the half breed," Sesshomaru assumed, Kagome knew he was off with Kikyo, she turned her head away, _

"_He never cared for the real me, he has just protected me in the past because he has been me as Kikyo, it does hurt, having to be seen as someone else instead of who you really are, I don't think anyone has really ever seen me as Kagome, I'm just miko, wench, woman, and sometimes even worse than that, I mean I know Sango is like family and Miroku and Shippo and Rin but I don't really know who they really see, Lord Sesshomaru, who is it you really see?" Kagome glancing up at him, _

"_You have your own strength, Kagome, it comes from you and no one else, you should turn those emotions you are feeling from the half breed into strength and energy, do not waste it on such useless emotion," Sesshomaru hoping to clarify his perception of her. Kagome wiped away something on her face and glanced up at him, her eyes shimmered in the glow of the fire, she nodded. _

"_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I guess I should sleep, goodnight,," Kagome walking over to her sleeping bag and scooting the kids closer together and wrapping her arms protectively around them, she fell asleep staring at Sesshomaru through the fire. _

Morning was rearing its ugly head, Kagome woke with such an empty feeling in her chest, she pulled the dog into her his fur. She fell back to sleep crying on Sesshomaru, not bothering to call into work. An hour later her doorbell rang, ring after ring after ring, Sesshomaru started barking, it was annoying the hell out of him. Kagome jerked up, she turned and looked at her clock 10:32 AM.

"Damn it!" Kagome jumping out of bed, she grabbed her fuzzy dark blue robe and threw it on,

"I'm coming, Jesus, Sesshomaru, I know its hurting your ears but please give it a rest already," Kagome half asleep, she finally opened the door to find Mr. Tashio staring at he in a weird way.

"I assume you had a rough night," Mr. Tashio looking at her hair,

"Why is it you make such an assumption?" Kagome grouchy, he pointed to her hair, Kagome looked into a nearby mirror, she looked like Medusa with her hair sticking out all over the place looking like the thousands of snakes Medusa had had for hair.

"Eep, um, come in," Kagome stepping aside. The man who was the spitting image of the most powerful demon she ever knew of came in and stood there in the living room,

"Sorry, I haven't had time to really clean up I was robbed the other morning," Kagome shouted from the bathroom.

"Hn," Mr. Tashio looking at the chair where he had left his marks, he sat down in the chair and waited for her to come back in. Finally she came back in wearing her hair in a loose bun, still in her robe, he took a good look at her, he smelt and saw the light tear tracks that ran down her face, he had smelt them in the fur of her dog and noticed little dark circles forming around her eyes.

"You have been crying over your past I presume," Mr. Tashio putting the dog on his head. Kagome huffed,

"Yeah, sorry I left you hanging this morning, I just…" Kagome sitting down on the couch slowly.

"Why is it your past haunts you so? Have you tried to figure that out?" Mr. Tashio strongly asked. Kagome shook her head,

"I haven't tried to analyze my dreams of the past but its always of him, as if I have done something wrong to him, then again maybe I cant get past the betrayal that his half brother was responsible for, since I have arrived back here I have had plenty of men ask me on dates but I don't ever accept and I'm starting to think its because I'm afraid of betrayal again, I'm sorry, I just, I cant be around the convention today," Kagome mumbled.

"It is quite understandable, I shall change, there is someplace I would like to take you today before you make up your mind about the job offer, I shall return in ten minutes," Mr. Tashio explained as he removed himself from the chair he had left his marks on,

"Um, alright, but how will I know its you?" Kagome never seeing him out of costume.

"3260 is the code, ask me for the code before you let me in," Mr. Tashio explained and left the apartment. Kagome locked the door and leaned back against the door,

"I wonder why he bothered to check up on me," Kagome confused. She was jerked out of thinking when the cold lord's face appeared to her in her mind.

"Sesshomaru, please just leave me alone," Kagome running to her room, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt. While she was brushing her hair for the second time that morning the door bell rang again,

"Who is it?" Kagome shouted,

"Mr. Tashio, 3260," the man's voice coming through the door. Slowly she opened the door…..


	9. Kagome takes the job

**Hey guys, here is my Christmas gift to all of you! A very long and very interesting chappy! so i hope you will review, god please review i worked my butt off on this one!**

* * *

There stood a light blonde, with what look like a little silver, long hair pulled into a ponytail icy cold blue eyes, the same height and body type as the man who was in the costume, but this man was missing an arm, Kagome stared at his missing arm and started tearing up.

"I lost it a while back, if it bothers you we can swing by my place and pick up the machine," Mr. Tashio explained coolly,

"I'm sorry, it just, never mind, I'm ready," Kagome turning to kiss her dog on the head.

"Be good Sesshomaru, momma will get you some treats later," Kagome shutting the door. Mr. Tashio waited for her to back down,

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome a little worried.

"Miko, you can sense danger and lies, trust me when I say you are safe with me," Mr. Tashio explained, Kagome stared at him, she didn't think, it had already been a rough night for her so she narrowed her eyes at him and let him escort her downstairs and out to his car, a black Lexus, he held open the door for her,

"Thank you," Kagome softly. He nodded and made sure she was in the vehicle and shut the door and got in, he drove for his company. Thirty minutes later he parked outside his business.

"Where are we? This is this your business isn't it?" Kagome getting out,

"Yes," Mr. Tashio smirked. He stepped out and gave the car keys to a skinny attendant with black hair, his eyes were a little big and bulgy. Kagome thought he looked familiar but shook her head.

_~It couldn't possibly Jaken.~ _Kagome laughed a little,

"Come, I shall tell you a bit of what this company does and if you choose so I shall show you your office," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Actually I thought about it last night, but I do have to tell you up front, I'm planning on going to college, I just haven't settled on a career choice yet, but I accept your offer," Kagome explained.

"Are you sure you would like to work for my company?" Mr. Tashio asked,

"Yes, I have went over it in my head last night, all things were pretty good, although its not much of a conversational piece I like when greeting people everyday but I figure I would be stepping up as job wise and I'm looking job security also I figured I would be am to handle all the things you listed since I basically do that at the hotel, and hopefully get my mind off of my past, it has been a bit bothersome since I have been helping with the convention," Kagome softly explained.

"Hopefully being my secretary will relieve you of your thoughts of the past," Mr. Tashio walking her to the elevator and headed to the main floor he worked on,

"Good to see you Mr. Tashio," the woman batting her eyes at him, he paid no mind,

"This isn't what I expected," Kagome confused as she stared at the black Marble flooring and the lobby type waiting room.

"What did you expect, a room full of employees?" Mr. Tashio smirked a little,

"Actually yes, I thought your office was on this floor?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is and my personal secretary, right down the way from mine," Mr. Tashio seriously.

"How do you know they are actually doing their job if you are up here?" Kagome asked.

"I have eyes on them at all times, they know that because they know I have fired those who slack off, and they know that if they get fired from here they have to leave the city to find another job," Mr. Tashio coldly.

"Oh," Kagome holding back a gasp,

"It's the way corporations are ran, if I fire someone and they go to another company it is still my loss to the other company's gain," Mr. Tashio seriously.

"So if you got tired of me…" Kagome being interrupted,

"That will never happen, you have my word on that," Mr. Tashio rumbled. Kagome felt as if she had offended him and felt as if she should apologize.

"I'm sorry if I…" Kagome again being interrupted, Mr. Tashio moved swifty over to her, he rested his hands on her shoulders, he stared in her eyes,

"I have this overwhelming need to protect you, I will not harm you in such a way," Mr. Tashio strongly explained to her.

"Why?" Kagome confused,

"It is because of the people who I have known in my life," Mr. Tashio seriously. Kagome was still confused,

_~That doesn't even make sense.~ _Kagome thought to herself.

"Listen, wait here for a few minutes, I need to have the contract made up and to call the lawyers in to be a witness to the signing, please have a seat and I'll call you in shortly," Mr. Tashio leading her to a chair, he moved to the prestigious mahogany doors and disappeared. A few minutes later a woman was escorted out by a pair of two body builder men, their muscles were larger than Kagome's head! She couldn't sense them because of their concealment protection but they were yokai.

"He is replacing me with her, she's so plain, what does he see in someone so young!" the woman fought. Kagome stood up and gasped, Mr. Tashio came out and came over to Kagome,

"This way," Mr. Tashio coming out and escorting Kagome personally behind the mahogany doors with his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm still waiting for the lawyers to arrive but in the meantime this is going to be your office," Mr. Tashio opening the door, Kagome was shocked, she did expect to get a nice spacious office with a gorgeous view of the whole city,

"Is it acceptable?" Mr. Tashio smelling the scent of shock pour off her,

"Its huge and spacious," Kagome stunned,

"Let me guess you were expecting less room," Mr. Tashio smirking a little.

"Actually, I was expecting a tiny cubical area," Kagome being blunt, Mr. Tashio laughed a little,

"Come, you can be reading over the contract in my office while we wait for the lawyers to show," Mr. Tashio leading her to his office. Mr. Tashio opened his door,

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Tashio standing aside, Kagome glanced around his office, he had picture frames hanging, reminding her of how Feudal Japan was so beautiful, there was a black suede couch in the back of the room. Kagome sat in a chair in front of his desk, she saw a picture on his mahogany desk, it was of him and a young lady, the young woman was standing close to him and he was holding her in his arms, his fake arm was wrapped around her waist, and they were elegantly dressed.

"Your wife is very pretty," Kagome commenting on the picture, Mr. Tashio playing along, he thought it would best to try and conceal his identity a little, at least till the right time.

"Thank you, now here is the contract, read over it thoroughly, if you have any questions you may ask them when the lawyers arrive, feel free to make yourself more comfortable on the couch, I have no idea when those lawyers will show up, they are pretty busy today," Mr. Tashio handing her the contract, she walked over to the black suede couch and sat down,

"I do have one question, why was the woman let go?" Kagome asked.

"She couldn't keep her hands to herself, around here every woman who works for me is very attracted to me, that was apart of the reason I wanted to hire you, the other part is because you are good at what you do, you get the job done in a timely manner," Mr. Tashio explained.

"I suppose she only ever wanted to be around you and didn't do her job in a timely manner?" Kagome glancing at him,

"You are correct, excuse me I need to call the lawyers again, I hate lawyers," Mr. Tashio grumbled as he picked up the phone, Kagome started reading the contract,

"Yes, well, tell them its important, I'm trying to hire an employee and it needs to be done right now, if they keep me waiting a minute longer I'll come down there personally and see to it that.." Mr. Tashio being buzzed,

"Yeah," Mr. Tashio harshly,

"Your lawers have arrived Mr. Tashio," a sexy woman's voice explained,

"Send them in," Mr. Tashio grimaced, he hung up on the other annoying person he was talking to. Two men came in,

"Mr. Tashio, you had some business for us to attend to?" one man asked, Mr. Tashio got up,

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi is going to be my personal secretary, I needed witnesses for the contract," Mr. Tashio explained, the men turned around, Kagome looked up, she gasped, one man had red hair in a long braid down his back and hazel greenish eyes with a sly grin on his face, the other had jet black hair in a braid, with charcoal eyes and very sexy grin on his face.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Higurashi, I've read a lot about you in the papers, you are the one who works for the Grand Hotel, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," the black haired man kissing her hand.

"My name is Hansuke," the man still holding her hand,

Kagome was still a bit stunned, the other man slapped Hansuke in the back of the head.

"You are scaring the nice young lady, my name is Akatsuki, now Ms. Higurashi have you read carefully over the contract?" the red haired man asked,

"Yes, I did have a question about holidays," Kagome snapping back to reality.

"By all means ask," Mr. Tashio standing leaning against the front of his desk,

"For holidays, such as Christmas and New Years, oh and Thanksgiving, do I get time off for those?" Kagome asked,

"Of course, we usually do a large Christmas party at my place on New Years, and you will receive a Christmas bonus check also, all employee are welcome to attend the party with family, we play a secret Santa game also, so bring a gift to stick under the tree," Mr. Tashio explained. Kagome smiled a little,

"And about this traveling with you…" Kagome being interrupted,

"All expenses are paid for and I usually get a two bedroom suite, you'll have your own personal bedroom and shower," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Okay, well that's all the questions I had," Kagome getting up and coming over to the desk, Mr. Tashio handed her a pen,

"Thank you," Kagome softly, she leaned over and signed the papers with the lawyers watching. Kagome handed the pen back to Mr. Tashio, he leaned over and signed it, Kagome noticed his name; Fuyuki Tashio.

"You have a beautiful name," Kagome blushing as she gave him a compliment,

"Hn," Mr. Tashio coolly, he had came up with name he has thought about her, Kagome, she had left him in the winter of Feudal Era, the night she had left him it had started snowing right after she had left, he had always thought in some odd way, that it was her sympathy for not being there with him, and her friends.

"Welcome to Tashio Corporations," Mr. Tashio shaking her hand,

"Thanks, this is a great opportunity to work under you Mr. Tashio," Kagome explained.

"It will be my pleasure having you as my personal secretary, now maybe I can get some work done faster," Mr. Tashio smirking a little,

"I wont let you down sir," Kagome nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet with you Ms. Higurashi," Akatsuki having his hand out to shake, she shook his hand,

"Any time," Kagome still giving both lawyers a weird look.

"Alright, now that the contract has been taken care of, you shall go and put your two week notice in at the hotel and then we shall go find you a laptop for work," Mr. Tashio explained.

"What about you, wont you need me for those two weeks?" Kagome asked,

"I can manage for the two weeks, but I do expect you to come for the Christmas party," Mr. Tashio explained strongly.

"I don't know where your place is," Kagome confused,

"I'll send a driver to pick you and your family up," Mr. Tashio giving her an invitation that had the date and time on it.

"Also, I'll send someone to help you and your family shop for the party," Mr. Tashio explained,

"Um, we don't really have…" Kagome being interrupted,

"Oh no, its paid for already, you just go pick out what dress you want and the accessories, its all taken care of," Sesshomaru seriously.

"I cant, we cant…" Kagome stunned,

"It's a formal affair and just think of it as a Christmas gift to you and your family," Mr. Tashio explained coolly. Kagome stared at him,

"Alright, fine, I know sitting here and trying to argue with you is a waste of time, you are as stubborn as…" Kagome being interrupted,

"As he was?" Mr. Tashio assumed, Kagome shut her mouth and looked toward the open view window and nodded.

"I apologize for upsetting you, you must have really cared for this male," Mr. Tashio still confused as to how she could miss the cold hearted lord as much as she did, or at least acted like she did.

"I did care for him and his daughter, I took care of his daughter when she was sick, not because he had ordered me to but because I loved her as my own, I also helped him, there was this one time he had been severely hurt, fighting a demon, he was being stubborn as usual and at first wouldn't let me see his wound, but his little girl was with him and begged him to let me see it and he gave into her wishes, I cared for him, when he joined our group it was like he didn't want to be there at first but I don't know, I finally sat down next to him one night and started a conversation with him, of course I was doing most of the talking and we talked almost all night long, and by the next day he could tolerate me a little better and our friendship grew into a silent understanding, kind of like we knew we would protect each other as best as we could from then on, he was there when my other protector dropped me off the face of the earth, and it was amazing, its like he swooped right in underneath me when I was falling and saved him, I didn't feel so alone anymore I guess," Kagome laughed a little as she cried silently.

"Come, we shall cheer you up," Mr. Tashio leading the way out. For rest of day they took care of her two weeks notice at the hotel and went shopping with her to pick her out a laptop. He got her the top of the line Toshiba laptop with enough memory to last her a lifetime, and of course she picked it out, it was purple. After they got her laptop he took her to lunch, a very expensive lunch, then dropped by her apartment to pick up her dog and went to the park.

"You know that lunch wasn't necessary, I mean we could have gone somewhere cheaper, I mean I know you have money and you apparently have no problem throwing it around but money is not everything, I mean if I had as much money as you, I would do things to help other out," Kagome softly.

"Oh, in what ways?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Well, first off, you own this huge company, you could do fundraisers, hold a dinner thing, charge so much money a plate, and give the money to the children's hospital as a donation for kid's parents to help pay for their kid's bills that they cant pay, do one for the pound, they could feed the dogs and cats and help the pound house them better, fundraisers for the orphans, things like that, give back a little, that would set you apart from all the other corporations, let others benefit from life once in a while, or you know what would really be good, this Christmas you could dress up like Santa Claus and go to the orphanage and give out toys to the children, I mean they deserve to at least have a Christmas, they don't have anyone," Kagome seriously. Mr. Tashio stared at her,

"What?" Kagome asked,

"You have such a caring heart, set up the appointment for the orphanage and then I'll see the hospital donation myself, and you will accompany me to the orphanage as Mrs. Claus, you'll bring a paper and pen and make a list," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Really, you're going to do both?" Kagome asked as she laughed a little,

"What's so funny?" Mr. Tashio raising a brow,

"You do know Santa is a jolly old man, right?" Kagome walking her dog,

"You don't think I can be jolly?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Since you remind me of a lord who detests almost every living creature, I'll bring a camera," Kagome laughed.

"Good idea, the kids would have a keepsake," Mr. Tashio nodded. Kagome's eyes widen,

"You are going all out with this, huh?" Kagome shocked,

"Why no, it is a good idea, kids do need something to believe in and as a bonus it may get more business to do more things like things," Mr. Tashio seriously. Kagome looked at him,

"Now you are the one giving me the funny looks," Mr. Tashio explained.

"You just continue to surprise me," Kagome smirked,

"How so?" Mr. Tashio asked,

"well, the first day I met you, you were cold and stoic, and now you are open to ideas I am throwing out to you," Kagome laughed a little.

"Guess that mean I definitely cant be this lord your heart desires can I?" Mr. Tashio smirked,

"No, he would have never mated," Kagome's smiled fading.

"Sorry, it seems as if that subject keeps coming up today, how about we drop Sesshomaru off at your place and I'll treat you dinner, you can pick the place," Mr. Tashio asked,

"Um, what about your wife?" Kagome asked.

"If you are referring to the lady in the picture she is my daughter, I'm not married, I just didn't want you to have another bad night again, let me make it up to you," Mr. Tashio explained.

"So you lied?" Kagome confused,

"Actually, not really, you assumed it was my wife so I just played along, everyone who sees that picture thinks she's my wife so I finally decided to play it off as so," Mr. Tashio walking her to the car.

"So she's your daughter? She looks nothing like you," Kagome explained,

"She is adopted," Mr. Tashio holding the door for her, she got in and Sesshomaru stood there looking up at him. Mr. Tashio shut Kagome's door then opened the back door and let the dog in the back, he shut the door and got in and drove to her apartment. Once at her apartment she let Sesshomaru in,

"You guys play nice," Kagome talking to Buyo and Sesshomaru, she shut the door.

"Alright, now it is my turn to pick the place, so how do you feel about ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you pick is fine," Mr. Tashio explained, Kagome smirked a little,

"Lets go," Kagome walking back downstairs, Mr. Tashio turned into his true self and rubbed his scent all over the door to get the demons off of her back. That night they had dinner at a cheap ramen restaurant outside under the night stars. Kagome glanced up, Mr. Tashio glanced up also,

"Cant really see the stars from here," Kagome softly.

"Guess not," Mr. Tashio remembering the times he enjoyed leaning against trees freely in wide open spots in the feudal era, he frowned, it had been so much peaceful back then, he could walk around in his humanoid form and even appear in his transformed form as much as he chose to do so, even kill as much as he wanted to.

"What's wrong?" Kagome glancing at him and seeing the open expression on his face.

"You never learn to appreciate the things that you have," Mr. Tashio explained.

"Hmm, yeah, you are right about that," Kagome sighing,

"So, you think you'll like working for me?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Well it seems like an easy job, and once we really started talking you seem as if you are an easy going person to be around, but you are a guarded person to outsiders," Kagome thinking of Sesshomaru.

"I do have my moments, hey try not to think so much, live in this era, its time you leave the past behind you and move forward," Mr. Tashio putting his fingers underneath her chin to get her to look at him.

"Yeah, maybe I can do that working for you, I'm sure you'll keep me busy, listen, I know I just met you and all but can you stay the night with me, I just, I feel safe around you and I'd like to have someone to talk to if I have anymore dreams of my past," Kagome knowing it wasn't proper to ask this from her boss of all people. Mr. Tashio frowned at the idea but it did give him a reason to get inside her apartment to leave his scent behind to help protect her.

"I mean I do have a comfy couch or if you prefer the Lazy Boy you could use that, it would just be for the night," Kagome softly.

"Just tonight, I'll take the couch though," Mr. Tashio taking her back home. He escorted her to her apartment and unlocked the door,

"I'll make up the couch for you, thank you for doing this I mean I know you're my boss and everything but thanks," Kagome seriously as she stepped into her apartment. She flipped on the light for them and let him come in and dead bolted the locks,

"So you have no idea who broke in here?" Mr. Tashio asked,

"I have no idea, but they cut my chair, my beautiful comfy chair," Kagome picking at the arm of the chair where the slash marks were.

"Its just a chair, besides now its got character," Mr. Tashio sitting on the chair, he put the foot rest up,

"You're right this is a good chair, I've got to get one of these, where did you get it from?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Down the street at that big warehouse with all the furniture, I cant wait to get me one of their couches, if their chairs are this comfy I wont need my bed anymore," Kagome giggled,

"I would focus on moving first though, if you were robbed and they didn't find what they are looking for and they think you have it, they will most likely come back, two dead bolts wont keep some monsters out," Mr. Tashio explained as she was off getting blankets to make up the couch for him.

"That's why I have Sesshomaru, you should have seen him when I first met him, he was ready to rip the guy that was taking him to have him put to sleep a new one," Kagome seriously,

"Hmm, you must have made an impression on him," Mr. Tashio smirked,

"I'm surprised he actually doesn't growl at you, you are after all a male, and he was growling at males all day before you arrived the first day," Kagome coming to the living room with the blankets and fixing the couch,

"Maybe because he has good judgment, maybe he thinks that all those other males would have hurt you in some why," Mr. Tashio seriously, Sesshomaru sat in front of Mr. Tashio and cocked his head at him,

"Dogs are very loyal," Mr. Tashio patting the dog on the head, Kagome stared at him, she laughed so hard she fell to the floor laughing,

"Maybe domestic dogs," Kagome recovering from her fit. Mr. Tashio knew he had made a bad joke,

"The mix breeds is what you need to be wary of," Mr. Tashio smirked,

"I don't have mix breeds in this house, do we Sesshomaru? Whose my handsome boy?" Kagome rubbing his fur, he barked, she giggled,

"Yes, that's right," Kagome walking to the kitchen.

"You are welcome to anything in the house, shower, more food, drink, would you care for sake?" Kagome getting a small glass and the sake out of the fridge, Mr. Tashio came over, he took the bottle out of her hand,

"This is the best sake you can get, sure, I'll have a little," Mr. Tashio giving her the bottle back, he went and hung his dress coat up on the coat rack, leaving him in a dressy white button up long sleeve shirt and black slacks, and socks, which he pulled off and stuffed in his shoes, he sat down on the couch and waited for his hot sake. A few minutes later Kagome came and gave him his sake,

"Careful, it's a tad too hot," Kagome gently putting hers on a coaster on the one table that wasn't broke, Mr. Tashio leaned over her and sat his down, Kagome swallowed hard, sure he was hot looking but she couldn't, she wouldn't ever be with another man or any male for that matter Inuyasha had destroyed her heart with the way he was always treating her like she didn't matter at all in the end. She put on a fake smile for Mr. Tashio,

"I think I am going to go get a shower while my sake cools down, help yourself to anything," Kagome swiftly moving to the bathroom and shutting the door. Mr. Tashio glanced back at the door of the bathroom,

_~She still hurts because of what that idiot did to her, baka.~_ Mr. Tashio growled a little, Sesshomaru cocked his head at Mr. Tashio,

"Its not your concern," Mr. Tashio getting up and taking the concealing necklace off and letting his yokai soak through the small apartment, he went into her bedroom, all he could really smell was salt, like someone had dumped pure salt in her bedroom, he rolled around in her bed to scent it really well, Rin always fell asleep to his scent, so he figured it would help Kagome. He made sure to hit every inch of the house, suddenly he jerked the necklace back on and dropped it down in his shirt, Kagome jerked the door open, she was only in a towel, her hair was still soapy, she smelt him, he was all over her apartment.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Tashio sitting on the couch drinking his sake,

"I smell him, he is all around my apartment!" Kagome seriously,

"Who?" Mr. Tashio asked,

"Him…never mind, I'm really losing it lately," Kagome holding her head, she walked over to the sake and threw it back, she was just about to place the glass back on the table but she threw the glass against the wall,

"Damn it, why cant I move passed this," Kagome falling to her knees, she cried her heart out. Mr. Tashio swiftly moved over to her, she tried pushing him away,

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed, Mr. Tashio held his hands up but he got down in front of her, she shook and rocked back and forth, he slowly tried to reach out for her, she again tried to slap him away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Mr. Tashio strongly asked,

"His brother, I loved him and he treated me like shit, like I didn't even matter, he just threw me away, he never even saw me as me, he always saw me as someone else, and I gave him everything, I gave him loyalty, I gave him friendship, and threw me away," Kagome cried, Mr. Tashio knew he had brought this on when he reached across her to put his drink down on the table earlier, Mr. Tashio reached out for her again, this time she just rested her forehead on the carpeted floor of the apartment, he got behind her, he pulled her back into his lap.

"Shh, I've got you, you're okay," Mr. Tashio talking rather softly, as if she were a child crying from a nightmare,

"They are all gone, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Rin…Lord Sesshomaru, all of them, they are all gone, I'll never see any of them again," Kagome crying her heart out, Sesshomaru came over and whined and licked her face clean of her tears, Mr. Tashio watched as the dog licked the stinky salty water from her cheeks, Mr. Tashio reached out and patted the dog on the head.

"I think someone likes you," Mr. Tashio whispered to Kagome,

"Yeah, he is the only one in this world I do have," Kagome sobbed, she hugged his neck,

"Kagome, you have me, I'm right here, I know I'm your boss, but I will also be your friend if you let me, trust me, I'm not a mix breed, I wont hurt you," Mr. Tashio trying to make her smile, she smirked and closed her eyes, she nodded,

"I need a friend," Kagome curling up in his arms and trying to bury herself in his chest.

"Shh," Mr. Tashio pulling her wet and soapy hair out of the way, he rubbed her back through the towel, she shook so violently,

"I've got you, shh," Mr. Tashio smelling her blood, he pulled her away,

"You're bleeding," Mr. Tashio softly whispered,

"I think I have some glass in my hand," Kagome sobbed,

"Shit, come on, up you go," Mr. Tashio helping her to her feet, he led her with his hand on the small of her back to the couch, he looked at her hand,

"You have some glass in it, hang on, where is the tweezers?" Mr. Tashio asked,

"In the case in the medicine cabinet in in the bathroom," Kagome trying to stop crying, he got up and went to the bathroom and got the tweezers and came back and carefully picked out the glass in her hand.

"I think I got it all out, come on lets go wash this blood off," Mr. Tashio leading her to the bathroom, he ran her hand under the cold water, then dabbed her cuts dry, Kagome got out the alcohol and poured it on her hand, she hissed.

"The bandages are under the sink there along with the tape," Kagome groaned, Mr. Tashio got the bandages and took her back to the couch, he wrapped her hand and taped it up.

"Now, for the soap that's still in your hair, go put some clothes on and I'll wash it out in the bathtub for you," Mr. Tashio explained, Kagome nodded, she walked into her bedroom and found some sleeping clothes and threw them on, when she came back out she was crying again. Mr. Tashio looked up at her,

"He was in my room," Kagome whispered, she put her bandaged hand over her mouth, Mr. Tashio slowly stood up and hugged her, she leaned her forehead against his chest, he let his chest rumble, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, lets go rinse this hair out," Mr. Tashio leading her back to the bathroom, Mr. Tashio turned the tap on in the tub and adjusted the water,

"Okay, lean over the side here," Mr. Tashio explained, he stood to the side, she leaned over the tub and stuck her head under the water, he leaned over the side of her and washed her hair out for her, he made sure all the soap was out, he grabbed a towel and cut the water off, he put the towel around her hair and dried it for her.

"Stand up," Mr. Tashio still drying her hair, Kagome laughed a little from how he was drying it with a towel, he pulled the towel away, he gave her the brush and walked out. She finished her hair and walked out,

"I…um, I'm sorry about the freak out, I swear, I'm not crazy," Kagome sitting on the couch beside him,

"I know your not crazy, I do smell the smell that you're smelling, do you want the couch, and I'll take the chair that way I'm right here if you need me?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Kagome softly, she looked at his shirt,

"Oh kami, I ruined your shirt, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you another one," Kagome seeing his shirt with some blood on it and drenched in water. Mr. Tashio chuckled a little,

"Its okay Kagome, why don't you take something for your headache and try to get some sleep, I'm here if you need me," Mr. Tashio voice was strong but a soft tint to it. Kagome nodded, she got up and went and took something for her head,

"Goodnight Mr. Tashio," Kagome leaving for her room,

"Goodnight," Mr. Tashio glancing back. Kagome and Sesshomaru went off to her room, she left the door open and crawled into the bed, by morning she had moved to the Lazy Boy with a blanket and Sesshomaru curled up beside her.


End file.
